Jude and Connor: the kiss
by Imtoocoolforyou
Summary: Just after the kiss shared in episode 2x18, this is my take on what could have happened with Jude and connor. The first few chapters are pretty much PG but later there will be some smut. Please please please leave reviews :) it means a lot. I will update every Sunday and Wednesday :) also if your super cool please follow my Instagram jonnor(underscore)trash
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF THE FOSTERS AND SADLY NEVER WILL.

Just after kiss

JUDE POV

"I... I should probably go" Connor replies hesitantly, each word like a knife to my heart. "Daria really wanted to see me." After a moments silence and awkward eye contact, Connor rose from his knees and left the room. I was completely speechless. What had just happened? Had Connor really kissed me? And why was he leaving? Did I do something wrong? Connor had been toying with my emotions for months. We had just resolved the awkwardness from the last kiss we had shared in the tent but now we were back to square one.

I sat motionless in my room, reminiscing about Connors sweet lips. The thought of it made me a little too excited and I felt the bulge of my member rub uncomfortably against my jeans. This wasn't okay. I couldn't feel like this, especially about my only friend at Anchor Beach. I tried to get him out of my head, I paced the room, I played video games, went on facebook, texted and yet it all resulted into one thought. Connor. I don't understand him. One minute he shows his raw and bare emotions and then he retreats and pushes me away. I haven't gotten the chance to tell him that I feel the same way. I got up from my now stone cold room and left to find him. I needed to see him.

For the duration of my search, I couldn't get the kiss off of his mind. The warmth that Connor's lips had possessed left an imprint on my mind. The way the shape of his plush, thick lips had moulded around mine was impeccable, I wanted more. Connor was my kryptonite, my one weakness. Through the foster system I'd grown a strong immunity to other people but Connor had a talent of breaking down my walls. I couldn't help feeling vulnerable and hurt after Connor had abandoned me after our moment of pure, unadulterated passion. I knew what I needed. I had to find a way to get Connor alone so that we could talk about what had happened.

CONNORS POV

Just after kiss

"I... I should probably go" I say, lying through my teeth. "Daria really wanted to see me." It killed me lying to Jude like that but what else could I do? The only reason I got to see him was because my dad thought I was with Daria. I had to keep my appearances up if I was going to continue seeing Jude. God, I want to kiss him again, just lean in and enjoy his thin, virgin lips for one more time. But I decide against it, if I did that I knew I'd never leave. I get up and exit the room before I change my mind.

I reach the top of the stairs, the stairs that I had climbed countless times but something seemed different. It was like they were steeper, harder to manoeuvre. It was almost as if someone was telling me to go back. However when I heard movement from Jude's room, I hopped down the stairs quicker then ever before. I was face to face with the door and part of me told me that this was a mistake, that I should go back up there and be with Jude, my soulmate. But reality kicked in and I lifted the heavy door to let myself out.

I go outside and begin the trek to Daria's house. It was a long way to go but it gave me time to think of what to do. Was it wrong to string Daria along just so I could see Jude? Would Jude even want to see me again after I had just left like that? I think about turning back, bursting into Jude's room and plunging my lips to his again. I think about all the things I should say to him. How long I've wanted to kiss him. How long I've wanted to tell him how I feel. But I have to resolve things with Daria before any of that could happen. After that, I plan to talk to Jude alone so we can talk about what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

JUDES POV

I knew the way to Daria's house, me along with Taylor, Connor and Daria had been there for one of our double dates. I remembered because it was just after him and Connor had held pinkies for the entire time that they were at the movies. He jogged, hoping he would catch Connor before he went inside, but no luck. Just as I turned the corner to Daria's street, Connor was just walking inside. After I had eventually worked up the confidence to knock on the door, Daria's mom answered.

"Hi, is Connor here?" I say with a hint of worry in my voice. "With Daria" I say Remembering his girlfriend.

"Hello Jude! Yes they just went up, why don't you go upstairs, the door should be open." She says, welcoming me in.

I smile as I walk past her and make my way upstairs. I can hear them from here. Connor having a casual conversation as if nothing had just happened. Connor laughed and joked until he saw my head in the doorway. Then his smile dropped with his head.

"Hey, I was just in the neighbourhood, thought I should say hi." Looking at Connors ashamed and guilty face I knew it was a mistake coming here. I plan a quick escape. "Well I don't want to impose, I'll see you at school?" I turn my head and begin to leave as Daria calls out,

"Jude, why don't you come sit down with us, Connor was about to tell me what you guys got up to yesterday"

A toad forms in my throat and I can't speak so I just nod and come sit next to Connor. Connor started telling her about all the games we played and how late we stayed up purposely moving around our kiss. After playing along for what seemed like forever, i announced I needed to wash my face. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I went straight to the sink and looked in the mirror. A single tear rolled down my face as I thought what a fool I was. I ran the tap and dunked my face in the refreshing water. As I came up I heard the door open and close. I call out,

"Sorry, I.. I'll just be a minute"

I turn around to leave and I'm surprised to run into Connor. Before I have time to react, the taller boy leans down and plants a deep, intimate kiss onto my lips. I don't reject and succumb to his warm lips. Then I have a moment to think and push him off me.

"No Connor, you can't do this to me. Not anymore. You've shown me how you feel, you kiss me then treat my like a stranger for weeks and I'm tired of it. Do I want to be friends? No, I don't" my words cut deeply into Connor and I know exactly what to say next. "I want to be more than friends. I want to kiss you, I want to do everything with you but everytime you kiss Daria it just reminds me that you don't want the same and it kills me everytime so if you really think that-"

He interrupts me with his tongue on top of mine. His body close to mine makes me give him everything I've got. I put my hand on the back of his head a pull him closer to me, our tongues meeting for the first Time and I break the connection again.

"Won't Daria wonder what we're doing?" I say, worried

"I don't care" he simply replied and kisses me again

Never had I been so aroused. My member began to grow in my pants and Connor backed off and gave me a look.

"Happy to see me" he winks. I look down.

"Just as happy as you" and we carry on, only were on the floor now. I straddle his legs and he takes his shirt off. His chiseled abs make him even hotter then he was before. At this moment there were three knocks on the door. Luckily Connor locked the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Daria asks. "I knew you were close, i didn't think you were this close. "

I jump off Connors legs, embarrassed. I pass him his creased shirt and he puts it back on. I felt awful. He has a girlfriend for gods sakes! What was I doing? He goes in to kiss me but I duck out before he has time. I tell Daria I should get going and begin the walk home.

CONNOR POV

Jude couldn't have gotten out of that bathroom faster but I knew he'd enjoyed our break time together. By the time I came out Daria said how Jude said he'd had to go. I noticed the time and pretended I had somewhere else to be. I caught up with Jude, calling his name from a distance.

"Hey Jude" I call, unsure if I could be heard. No reply. He walks faster.

"Jude" I say again only this time I know he can hear me. I need to talk to him. He turns the corner into wooded land. This wasn't the way to his house, I thought to himself. I lunge for his hand and I could feel our emotions merging.

"We need to talk. Jude I'm so sor-"

But I was cut off on account of Jude's lips being on mine. The sudden outburst of intimacy caught me off my guard. I indulged in our minute of mindless bliss. Jude's hands snaked there way to the back of my head and my hands around his waist, pulling his body closer to mine. For a minute I didn't know what was going to happen, how far we'd go until Jude pulled away. He looked at me but he seemed angry at me. He didn't even say anything before he stormed off, I tried to follow but I was paralysed. My body was still in shock from what had just happened. My hand touching where Jude's lips had just been. I decide he needs time to cool off, I walk home thinking about what to say to him.

It's almost 10pm and I still don't know what to say. And how to say it to him. I want to talk to him but I know it's too late and his moms won't let him out. Should I text him? No it's too impersonal. At this moment his phone buzzed. A text. From Jude.

"Hey..." He said

I reply with an awkward and casual "Hey! How are you?"

I wait for a reply, each minute taking its toll on my heart.

"Not too good. I did something really bad today." My heart literally skipped a beat.

"Ring me" I reply, hoping to hear his voice.

Almost straight away, his phone played an annoying jingle that was his ringtone. Without a moments hesitation he answers.

"Hey.. What's up?" I ask, already knowing the reply.

"I kissed someone today" Jude said confirming my fears. "And he has a girlfriend" I could hear his voice starting to tremble. "And my brain is telling me that it's wrong... That I have to stop" he said leaving a pause. "But my hearts saying that he's nice, that he's funny, that he's already my best friend and that I should just go for it. Forget about Daria, she's only there for appearances."

"Which one do you want to listen to Jude?" I say interjecting.

"I want to listen to my heart, but I can't. My brain's just too loud." The answer I had been fearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I'm almost at 500 reads which I am over the moon about :) thank you and I hope you carry on reading! Remember to leave comments adm reviews! :)

JUDES POV

I hung up after that. I couldn't talk any more, the tears that suffocated and humiliated me wouldn't allow it. I couldn't sleep either. I couldn't stop thinking about Connor. Why can't I stop thinking about Connor? His perfectly swept hair, his musky yet brilliant scent, his plaid shirt collection all manifested in my mind. Time slips away and it's only till the sun peaks it head that I notice the time. "Oh no" I think as I remember school in the morning. And my first period is science. With Connor as my partner. Usually it was my favourite lesson but after last nights chat it could and probably would be awkward. I get up early and go about my daily routine: shower, deodorant, clothes, teeth. I head out the door to walk to school, shouting goodbyes to Stef and Lena. As I stroll into school premisses, I notice Daria sat on the school bench with her head in her hands, obviously upset. I was about to check she was okay when I was intercepted by Taylor.

"What happened?!" I ask sincerely.

"Connor broke up with her this morning. He gave no warning, just dumped her on the spot" she says and a smile creeps on my face because I think I know why he did it. "You know break ups are usually a sad time. But I guess you have a reason to be happy" she was obviously hinting at something.

"What's that meant to mean?" I sat worriedly

"Well yesterday I was going round Daria's in the afternoon and decided to take a quick detour through the forest" my smile slowly Retreated while I realised what she may have seen. "I was very surprised to see a very... Intimate scene between you and Connor!"

"Taylor you can't tell anyone! No one can know!" I say with upmost urgency

"Okay okay" she replies defensively. "Do you like him?" Her voice changed to more a more serious tone.

"No, I don't like him lik-"

"If you lie I'll tell Daria what I saw..." She says interrupting me

"Okay, fine I like him, but you can't tell anyone!"

"I better go check on Daria" she says before winking "and watch out, you never know who's watching in public spaces! Kinda like now!" She leaves and I turn to go to science. I am face to face with Connor.

CONNORS POV

Jude's words cut me deep. Mainly because I knew they were all true. What we were doing was wrong, even though I didn't like Daria like that didn't mean I could string her along. I spent all night thinking, contemplating what to do, how to fix this with Jude because I was sure about one thing. I am not losing him now. Both of us have suffered enough, I just want to be happy. I remember all that time ago when Jude told me he "didn't want to be anybody's secret" and that's exactly what he had become and that wasn't fair. I want to treat him right, if he gave me a chance I would treat him right but I had to earn that. And it would begin with breaking up with Daria. I know nothing more could happen whilst I'm still with her. But how should I tell her? Will she be upset? Will she hate me? Although she could be... Weird at times I did like Daria as a friend, she's one of those reliable people that you could always count on. I drift off thinking about how to tell her and enjoy a good nights sleep.

The piercing sound of his alarm clock made me wake with a start. I knew what I had to do today and I was dreading it. I got out of bed, showered, got changed and then did my teeth. When I was ready to leave, I didn't even bother saying goodbye to my dad, I was too anxious about my conversation with my soon to be ex. When I got to school, Daria was waiting for me on the bench in our usual spot. She called out to me and waved me over. I awkwardly shuffled over to her, stalling for as long as I could.

"Hey you!" She says with a smile. Probably the last time I'd be seeing it for a while so I took it in.

"Hey, listen we need to talk" one of the most cliché lines but I just wanted this to be over.

"Okay..." She replied, a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"I.. Don't think we should see each other anymore" her mouth expanded into a wide O shape. I felt awful. I kept my eyes to the floor afraid to make eye contact. I could hear her start to cry and I wanted to hug her. To tell her everything will be okay but in all honesty I could say that. If there is one thing I have learned nothing is certain. Before Jude I never even looked at another guy in that way but look at me now. If that isn't proof that nothing is solid, then I don't know what is.

"Connor... Why?" She says softly, the overflowing emotion obviously was too much to even turn to anger. Her sobs becoming closer together.

"Because Daria I'm lying to myself and I'm lying to you every time I see you. And I can't keep doing that. It's not fair to either one of us. But I want you to know that I do love you... just not like that. I really hope we can still be friends though!" I reach to touch her but she yanks her body back.

"No Connor! Stop it! You're telling me you've just been using me this whole time? That you never had any feelings for me and you want to be friends?! You know what? You were an awful boyfriend anyways! You were lazy, you were cheap and worst of all... You're the worst kisser I have EVER met. Just leave me alone!" She sobbed into her hands and naturally Taylor came sprinting over.

"I think you should go" she says sternly. Without a sound I stand up and go to the other side of the grass just out of sight of the girls. 5 minutes later I see Jude talking to Taylor. Shit. What she's telling him? Is she telling him about him and Daria? I have to find out. I approach Jude from behind. Taylor sees me and shoots me Death Stares. She makes a quick exit and Jude turns, almost walking straight into me.

"You broke up with Daria?" He said, slightly concerned and inquisitive.

"Yeah. If we are going to continue and see what's between us, I don't want anything getting in the way. No distractions."

"Well if you want to explore what's between us... Meet me by the bench after school. I've got a free house after school. Everyone is out and won't be back till tonight. You know... If your interested."

"I think I may be" I reply, unsure of what he is hinting at. "I guess we will have to see" the two boys joked as they made their way to science class.

It's fair to say the day could not have gone slower for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's the author here! I just wanted to say a massive thank you for 1000 views! I didn't think that this was good Anouilh for this amount of support :) again please please follow my Instagram account for Jonnor if you want to carry the love on my name is jonnor_trash ㈏2 love you all ~ Owen

JUDES POV

It was finally the end of the day and I walked over to he bench where I had promised to meet Connor. As if on cue he came up behind me and yelled "BOO" straight into my ear and I almost had a heart attack!

"Don't do that! You almost scared me to death!"

"Sorry, but your reaction would have made it totally worth it" he joked... At least I hoped he was joking...

"You ready to walk home?" I ask changing the conversation

"Yeah let's do it." He said and began to walk ahead of me. I couldn't help but notice his butt as he walked away. He turned and I felt my cheeks go a shade of red

"stop looking at me like I'm meat and let's go!" And I run to catch up with him.

On the way home we walked in comfortable silence, a gentle breeze blew past us and I sighed, just taking in the view. At this moment I felt Connor's hand entwine around mine and before I knew it they were locked together. I smiled as we walked hand in hand and all of a sudden everything seemed so much more beautiful. The flowers that grew under the blinding sun presented themselves in an array of stunning colours. Birds chirped and bugs flew about but none of that distracted me from the fact that I was holding hands with Connor. From a distance I can hear a car approaching but I think nothing of it. That is until I hear it slow down as it gets closer to us. I turn and I see My mama, Lena, staring at me and Connor in disbelief. I hadn't told them. I hadn't told them what was going on with me and Connor! I meant to, I just forgot! I release Connors hand from mine and Lena speeds off around the corner towards the house.

"Come on!" I shout to Connor as I began to sprint home. By the time we got back Lena was already home and Connor and I make our way to the porch. Just before we enter Connor grabs my arm and pulls me close to him.

"Hey don't be so nervous! They were going to find out sooner or later! Plus I doubt your gay moms will have a problem with your sexuality! They will support you no matter what!" A tear started to well in my eye but Connors hand was quick to wipe it away. "Hey hey hey! No tears okay! Everyone in that house is still going to love you, p

robably even more than before! And I know that I will always love you Jude. Don't ever forget that. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in the closet, afraid of what everyone would think of me. But now, as long as I've got you, that's all I will ever need okay? I love you Jude" Connors speech had evoked even more tears to fall from my face.

"I.. I love you too Connor" I reply looking deep into his eyes. I embraced him in a hug and wiped my tears on his shoulder.

"You know, a shoulder to cry on is meant to be metaphorical." Connor says trying to hold back laughter. He pulled me back gave a light kiss on my forehead.

I laughed and wiped away my tears. Connor took my hand in his whilst he opened the door. Stef and Lena were waiting for us in the living room. Both sets of eyes were fixed on the two boys holding hands.

"Jude, honey, we need to talk, why don't you sit down? You too Connor." She says looking at the empty couch. Both of us sit down and my grip on Connors hand becomes even tighter. He reciprocates showing his support. "So obviously you two have become... More than friends recen-"

"We're boyfriends mom, I was going to tell you! Honestly but it all happened so fast I didn't really have a chance and then Lena saw us holdin-" I had started talking at supersonic speed and I only realised this when Connor squeezed my hand in signal to stop rambling.

"Jude honey! It's not a bad thing! You don't need to get so worked up! We just wanted you guys to know the ground rules now that your dating." Lena said

"Oh no" I whispered to myself. Connor was intently listening to Lena.

"No more closed doors whilst your alone together, no kissing at the table, Connor you are now welcome to dinner at any time you want, you are a safe here as well. And incase you ever need them the condoms are -"

"I think we will be going now! Come on Connor let's go upstairs" I say leading him to leave the room. Connor gave Lena and Stef an appreciatory nod and said thank you before he left. Half way up the stairs we hear Stef shout

"LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN!" I sigh and continue to walk upstairs. We got in my room And Connor sat on the bed, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"I'm so sorry" Jude says and he moves towards his boyfriend.

CONNORS POV

When the final bell rang, I darted out of my English class before anyone could stop to talk to me. I was too excited! I was going round Jude's house! I mean, it wasn't like it was my first time, but it was my first time since we'd started... Whatever this was. We're we.. Boyfriends? I can't even think it without hesitating though... But I still can't believe this is all happening. It happened so fast but I still wouldn't have it any other way. All I know is I don't want to see anyone else and I don't want Jude to either, if that makes us... Boyfriends then so be it!

I saw Jude walking towards the bench getting ready to meet me and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to scare him! I snuck up behind him in complete stealth and when I was about 2 meters away I jumped on him and yelled "BOO" straight into his ear. His reaction was priceless! He made a strangled yelping noise followed by a weird flailing of his arms but he still managed to look incredibly cute whilst making his 'presentation'.

"Don't do that! You almost scared me to death" Jude said whilst trying to calm himself but I could help but laugh!

"Sorry, but your reaction would have made it totally worth it" I joked. It WAS a joke!

"You ready to walk home?" Jude asks.

"Yeah, let's do it." I reply and start to walk ahead already. I turn around to notice an embarrassed Jude that had just been checking out my behind! "Stop looking at me like I'm meat and let's go!" I say cheekily as Jude runs to catch up with me. The walk home was mainly silence, but I kept stealing the occasional glance and Jude, he didn't seem to notice so each one I would dare to look a little longer than the last time. Our hands kept momentarily brushing each other and I took the risk and decided to go for it. I grabbed Jude's skeleton fingers and wrapped them around my own. His warmth radiated from his skin and I had to keep squeezing to make sure this was really happening. I was holding hands with my crush and a smirk crept onto my face. I didn't even notice but a car had basically pulled up along side us and I was truly shocked to see Lena in the driving seat! Her mouth was wide open in shock and quickly realising why, Jude threw My hand down. It took a matter of seconds for Lena to speed off down the road leaving Jude and I on our own. He quickly took off into a sprint and yelled back to me "come on!" That boy has shorter legs then me but bit can he run! He didn't slow down or hesitate at all! No one could have caught with that small boy! When we got up to the porch, Lena's car was already in the drive and Jude looked distraught and uncomfortable in his own skin. Jude was about to walk in but I made the decision to pull him aside.

"Hey don't be so nervous!" I say trying to comfort him. "They were going to find out sooner or later! Plus I doubt your gay moms will have a problem with your sexuality! They will support you no matter what!" I notice Jude's eye start to water but my thumb quickly finds itself wiping it away. "Hey hey hey! No tears okay! Everyone in that house is still going to love you, probably even more than before! And I will always love you Jude. Don't ever forget that. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in the closet, afraid of what everyone would think of me. But now, as long as I've got you, that's all I will ever need okay? I love you Jude" even more tears leaked from Jude's eyes. And his simple yet sincere reply brought tears to my eyes as well.

"I...I love you too Connor." And suddenly Jude was latched onto me in a hug and I couldn't help but submerge into my pleasure. I felt his breathing become more regular and I thought about how I could lighten the mood.

"You know a shoulder to cry on is meant to be metaphorical!" I say wittily and proudly. Judge let's out a soft giggle and I gave him a kiss on the forehead in support. I took Jude's hand in mine and pushed the unlocked door open. Stef and Lena both stood in the living room waiting for the conversation that had to be had.

"Jude, honey, we need to talk. Why don't you sit down? You too Connor" Stef says whilst gesturing to the couch and Jude and I sat down hand in hand. I felt Jude squeeze tighter and I squeeze back. God I loved this hand. "So obviously you two have become... More than friends recent-" but she was cut off by Jude.

"We're boyfriends mom" we were boyfriends. I'd waited so long for that answer and I was happy to get it. I never really knew what we were, whether Jude even liked me like that but that was all answered in that one sentence. Jude continued.

"I was going to tell you! Honestly but it all happened so fast I didn't really have a chance and then Lena saw us holdin-" he was getting upset again so I squeezed again to calm him down.

Jude honey! It's not a bad thing! You don't need to get so worked up! We just wanted you guys to know the ground rules now that your dating." Lena said chipping in for the first time.

Jude said something under his breathe but too quiet for me to hear. I was listening solely to Lena though, I had new rules I had to abide by if I was going to keep Jude.

"No more closed doors whilst your alone together, no kissing at the table, Connor you are now welcome to dinner at any time you want, you are a safe here as well. And incase you ever need them the condoms are -" just when she was about to say... Jude jumped in.

"I think we will be going now! Come on Connor let's go upstairs!" He says already dragging me by the hand. I say a quick thank you to Jude's moms and when we were half way up the stairs I hear Stef shout up.

"LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN" I chuckle to myself and we go to Jude's room. He leaves the door slightly ajar and begins to walk over to me.

"I am so sorry" he says


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys so I'm going on holiday on Wednesday and I don't get back till the next Friday (1 week and 2 days) so I won't be able to update because I have to internet but I promise to catch up when I get back ?~ Owen

p.s thank you so much for almost 2 thousand reads and remember to keep commenting ?

JUDES POV

"I can't believe we had to sit through that! I'm so sorry" I say again to Connor.

"It's fine! I enjoyed it actually! If I'm going to date you..." He stood up and took my hands in his and pulled me up off the bed so we were standing inches from together. "I have to learn to play by the rules" he said aNever he placed a single kiss on my cheek and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll be back in a second" he said and closed the door behind him.

I sunk onto my bed with my hands in my head and exhaled massively. I was so relaxed I didn't see the bathroom door open so when Connor spoke, I sat up slightly stunned. "OH MY GOD! Look what I found!" He said almost wetting himself. He was in hysterics and I didn't understand why until I saw what was in his hand. A red packaged condom. Jude stared at it open mouthed and his heart raced. His moms must have left it there for them to find. Lena came into the room to find Connor on the floor still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lena asked looking at Jude.

"Nothing... I... I Just told him something that happened at school today it was really funny!" He said lying he didn't want Lena to think Connor was laughing at either one of his moms or the sentiment of leaving... That in the bathroom.

"Well okay, well me and Stef are going to your parent teacher meeting so we will be gone for a few hours. Mariana is at dance practice remember and Jesus is still at wrestling but he's sleeping round his friends tonight. See you soon! We're already late!" She said as she hurried out the door. Callie and Brandon were both still away for the weekend doing something... They never told me what... As the door slammed I realised. No one was home.

In the midst of the conversation I didn't realise Connor had stopped laughing and had actually gone to the toilet. When he came out he asked where Stef and Lena had gone and I told him.

"You know... We should talk about that stuff." Connor said, looking down at the floor and twiddling his fingers.

"What stuff?" I asked completely oblivious and Connor gestured towards the condom still on the floor "oh,... That stuff"

"Yeah I mean, we're officially dating now and let's face it... Boys do have certain... Needs. Obviously I'm not talking about..." He hesitated before saying the word "sex. But there is other stuff." He said occasionally glancing at me then returning to his feet.

"I mean it's not like I've never thought about that stuff... I have but... I don't know whether we should be doing that... I'm barely even good at kissing you..." I say slightly embarrassed and I feel my cheeks flush and go red.

"No. No no no no no. That is were I draw the line Mr Adams-Foster. I think I am the judge on your kisses and they are out of this world! You Mr Adams foster..." He made his way towards me leant down to me so his hands were on the bed either side of me and his face was so close I could feel his breath on my skin. "Are the king of kissing" and he pushed his face into mine and begin to kiss me hard and I let my hand travel to the back of his head and pull him in deeper. I feel his face push against mine and I can't help but fall backwards so my back is led on the bed and Connor begins to climb on top of me. Straddling me.

"You're pretty good yourself you know?" I say looking straight at him.

"I forgot to mention... I'm king number two" he said and a crack of a smile appeared on his face.

"Shut up and get down here" I say and within the second his lips are back on mine. And I had to admit. I had no idea where this was going.

CONNORS POV

For what seemed like the millionth time, Jude apologised again for both his moms 'chat' with them downstairs.

"It's fine!" I replied truthfully "I enjoyed it actually! If I'm going to date you..." I rose up and took my boyfriends hands in mine and yanked him up off the bed so we were close to each other. "I have to learn to play by the rules" i said and I closed the distance between us and placed a single kiss on Jude's cheek and I walked towards the bathroom. "I'll be back in a second" I say as I close the door behind me.

I'd been in this toilet hundreds of times before but never had I had a visit this... Interesting. Just as I was about to unzip, I noticed a small red square on the side next to the sink. Curious, I walked over to investigate and was shocked to find out it was a genuine condom! I figured Stef and Lena must have left it for us. I couldn't help but smile as I unlocked the door to present the protection to my boyfriend.

"OH MY GOD" i say to get Judes attention "look what I found!" I say as I look towards the condom. I actually collapsed on the floor in laughter and I couldn't help but roll around as well. The thought of Judes parents leaving this for us made me hysterical. Half way through my laughing fit Lena walked in and began talking to Jude, I figured it was a good time to use the toilet so I gathered myself and used their facilities.

By the time I was finished Lena was gone and I asked where they went. I completely forgot that the parent teacher meeting was today... But I thought I should take advantage of the free house to talk about something private with Jude.

"You know... We really should talk about that stuff." I say hinting to Jude.

"What stuff?" Jude said, obviously completely forgetting about the condom I had just found in our bathroom. So I looked at the condom on the floor to remind him. "Oh... That stuff"

"Yeah I mean, we're officially dating now and let's face it... Boys do have certain... Needs. Obviously I'm not talking about..." I accidentally hesitated before saying the next word. "sex. But there is other stuff." I said occasionally glancing at Jude then breaking the eye contact.

"I mean it's not like I've never thought about that stuff... I have but... I don't know whether we should be doing that... I'm barely even good at kissing you..." I could see Jude felt embarrassed but there was no way I was letting him get away with what he just said.

"No. No no no no no. That is were I draw the line Mr Adams-Foster. I think I am the judge on your kisses and they are out of this world! You Mr Adams foster..." I strategically placed my hands either side of him on the bed so that we were very close to each other, ready for me to dive into a kiss. I continued "Are the king of kissing" and I forced my lips onto Judes and I began to kiss him like we usually did, with passion. If elf Jude snake his hand to the back of my neck with deepened the kiss even further. I begin to use my force to push him down onto the bed so he is laying down and I straddle him.

"You're pretty good yourself you know?" Jude says, not letting theeye contact waver.

"I forgot to mention... I'm king number two" I said and I had to resist the urge to smile.

"Shut up and get down here" Jude says and with extreme haste I return to my prior position. And I had to admit. I had no idea where this was going.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! It's Owen here and this chapter does have some smut in it so if you don't want to do read this chapter but the next one is back to pg! I really want your guys opinion on two things 1) do I do an actual heavy smut scene (this one leads up to it but they don't because I'm not sure whether you want that kinda stuff but I can in the future if you want) 2) do you like how the chapters are the same scene from different perspectives or should I do Judes POV then carry the scene on from Connor's? It's up to you guys ? ﾟﾒﾕ love you all ~ Owen

Judes POV

Connor sat on top of me and continued to kiss me with intense emotion and I reciprocated. I felt him lean his body, telling me that we wanted to switch positions and I obliged, I was now sat on his groin area and felt him start to softly grind. I let out a soft whimper to let him know I appreciated it and I felt him chuckle as we kissed. I pinned his hands down and I felt him arch his body to be closer to me. I broke the kiss momentarily to remove his shirt and he took mine off. Without hesitation we continued and I let my hands trace down to his defined muscles feeling each part of him in detail. His hips seemed to tessellate with mine immaculately and I let my lips sink towards his chest. I used my mouth to caress him softly, my tongue circled his nipples and I could feel Connor holding in a soft whimper. All of a sudden Connor flipped me so I was the one laying down again and he mimicked my actions but I didn't hold back on my groans and moans.

Connor seemed naturally amazing at this, he used his tongue and lips together on my body to arouse me beyond anything else. I wanted to give him everything I had, I wanted to make him feel how I felt every second I was with him. In euphoria. I was about to switch positions so I could show him what he meant to me physically but then Connor started to slip lower on my torso until he was at my bully button. I felt his hands start to undo my pants and all of a sudden I realised what we doing.

"WAIT! Connor we can't! I'm... I'm not ready" I say slightly embarrassed at the fact I had to tell him. I felt the blood start to rush to my cheeks.

" Woah! Jude don't be embarrassed! It's fine! I promise! I was getting a bit ahead of myself anyways! I just want you to feel comfortable with what we do. Promise you will always tell me if I do something your not comfortable with?"

I looked down at the bed.

"Promise me" Connor said lifting my chin up.

"I... I promise... And I'm sorry Connor. But we will get there one day. I promise that too." I said reassuringly

"One day" Connor repeated and he got up to my level and simply held me. It was a moment I wouldn't trade for anything.


	7. Chapter 7

CONNORS POV

"One day" I repeated and I creeped up next to my boyfriend and cuddled him (me being the bigger spoon obviously) and I felt him curl into me. I could smell his hair, mango shampoo and I took I'm a deep whiff and pulled him in tighter. I was tired but I didn't want to sleep. I could simply lay here for eternity with Jude. I kissed him gently on the back of his head and realised how lucky I was to have him. He made me a better person and I couldn't thank him enough. I took in another sample of his smell and that's when I got caught.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jude asked whilst lightly laughing.

"I thought you were asleep! Ummm... I was doing that because... Uhhhh..."

"Because I'm cute?" Jude said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah! That's exactly why! How'd you know?" I asked him

"Because you're super cute and I would have done the exact same" Jude said with a smile

I retracted my hands, sat up and crossed my arms. "I am not cute! I'm a man! A macho, manly man!" I say almost child like.

"Okay okay! Your my macho, manly man who happens to be extremely cute" Jude says whilst sitting up.

"Okay, I can settle for that I guess." I say half carelessly.

"Hey you wanna do something today?"

"Like what?" I ask curiously

"We could go to the movie theatre, reenact the whole pinky thing, that was pretty cute" jude teased

"Yeah well because of that you get no more cuddles OR kisses for the rest of the day" I say with authority.

"Nooooo I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I promise not another word!" Jude begged whilst miming a zip action on his lips.

"Okay you get off for good behaviour" I went over to Jude and delivered a kiss just for him and planted it on his cheek. Then another but this time on his lips and Jude deepened it again but quickly backed out.

"Nope! Remember where that got us last time?" Jude pointed out but I wanted more.

"Fine" I say and walked out his room and downstairs.

"Connor? Where are you going?"

"Where are WE going? Is the question you should be asking." I corrected

"Fine, where are we going?" Jude said with emphasis on "we"

"You'll see, I have an idea" I say turning my back and opening the door for Jude. I gesture for him to leave and he does so.

"If You will follow me please dear sir" I say in my poshest voice. And I take Jude's hand and lead him towards out first official date.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I have decided to do alternating points of view as opposed to the same scene twice so the story can really get moving and the chapters will start to get longer as well! So happy I have almost 4000 reads! Thanks for the support and don't forget to leave comments ? ~ Owen

JUDES POV

Connor led my outside and took my hand in his. A majestic sunset began as we walked towards the coast, the view was spectacular but didn't amount to the view of the boy that was on my arm. I smiled as I looked down, wondering how I ended up with such a wonderful person.

"So where are we going?" I ask, still not knowing where.

"I told you! You'll see!" Connor says boastfully, almost mocking me.

"At least give me a clue?" I practically begged him. I was so curious, not knowing was killing me! "Pleaseeeeeee?"

"Okay! Okay! I hope you aren't scared of heights" Connor teased but I still had no clue what he meant until we turned the corner. A fair was in town, in came every year apparently but I never had any intention on going. In the middle of it stood a massive Ferris wheel, probably about thirty meters high. It was lit beautifully, red, white and blue fairy lights illuminated it and the luminous, neon pink rims made it look strong and defined. It was simple to say I was super excited.

"You're taking me to the fair?" I say in a monotone, bored way, but I can't contain my excitement any longer and it explodes out of me. "ILL RACE YOU THERE!" I shout already running but it doesn't take Connor long to catch up and he tackles me to the ground. I turn over and realise this is the exact position we were in the day we shared our second kiss. The smiles disintegrated from out faces and he looked into each other's eyes. There was no one around but nothing could have distracted me from Connors deep brown eyes. This time instead of Connors phone ruining the moment, he bang to close the distance between our lips and I lifted my neck in anticipation. When they connected I still felt the same spark I felt with all our kisses.

However next thing I knew Connor turned me around and left me lying on my stomach.

"Hey what are yo-" I begin to say but I'm interrupted by Connor shouting.

"IM SO GOING TO WIN! SEE YOU THERE!"

I chuckle and run to catch up to him but he beats me there by a a minute or two.

"I so beat you!" He says mockingly

"Yeah well, first's the worst and seconds the best!" I say folding my arms and turning away.

When we reach the top of the queue, I begin to reach for my wallet in my pocket but Connor stops me. He pays for both of our tickets and I ask him why he didn't let me pay.

"It's our first date! There is no way you're paying!" Is his response and I laugh softly to myself. We sit next to each other (obviously) and begin the slow ride but I knew it wouldn't ever be boring, because Connor was here with me.

CONNORS POV

I looked at Jude, God he looked cute, all I wanted to do was hold him close. But then I realised, I'm his boyfriend, I can hold him close! I do the classic yawn and stretch move to which he only laughs at a snuggles in closer. I've wanted this for so long and I can't believe this is actually happening! We sat in comfortable silence until I broke it with three words that I'd known for a few days now. I'd just been scared to say them, scared Jude wouldn't feel the same way. But I don't care anymore, if he doesn't he will one day but I need to say it. It's been eating away at me ever since I knew. I wanted him to know this, I wanted him to know how much I appreciate him, how much he means to me and how much I like him. If I didn't say it now, I knew I'd regret it.

"I love you" I say plainly and simply. It didn't need a massive paragraph behind it because I'd only be repeating things I'd already said about him. After what seemed like an eternity, he responded.

"I love you too Connor" he says, turning to look me in the eyes. I lean down and Jude angles his body for a kiss and our lips crash together. I open my mouth and grant Jude's tongue entrance, he cups my cheek with his hand and pulls me in closer. He pulls back slightly and whispers in my ear two words that prove his devotion. Two words and I knew exactly what they meant without a moments thought.

"I'm ready" he says and nibbles on my ear.

It's fair to say that the ride seemed to go snails pace after that.

"My dads on a trip for the weekend, we can go round mine for the night?" I say already feeling... Excited.

"Sounds good" Jude says with a smirk.

I smiled the rest of the ride imagining what would be happening tonight.

"I love you so much" I repeat waiting to reach the end of the ride.


	9. Chapter 9 (SMUT WARNING)

I would just like to point out because I haven't so far that in this story Jude and Connor are both around 17/18 because otherwise this would be weird and illegal ? ~ Owen ? remember to follow my Instagram jonnor_trash p.s please remember this is my first ever sex scene so don't be harsh ?

JUDES POV

The moment our feet touched the ground, Connor couldn't seem to keep his hands off me! They were either around my waist, around my shoulders or we were holding hands. Connors house wasn't too far from where we were so it took us only a few minutes to get there. Once we approached Connors front door, he took out his key and entered it into the lock. I saw an opportunity and I attacked his defenceless neck with my mouth. He tilted his neck to show more skin, allowing me to leave love bites up and down him. He pushed the door opened and turned around, he grabbed me by the the collar of my shirt in a half aggressive, half playful manor and pushed me inside, slamming the door behind him. He manoeuvred me so I was against the wall and our lips met again, he pinned my hands against the wall and almost by instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him grind, harder then earlier but that only increased my pleasure. Our kisses developed into an open mouth tongue wrestle that neither of us wanted to lose. Connors hands released my arms and I placed them behind his neck to balance on him. Suddenly I felt his two large hands grope my bum and squeeze tightly whilst he kissed deeper than before. Whilst doing this he managed to walk to the bottom of the stair case and he broke the kiss to set me down.

"I would attempt to carry you up there" Connor said looking straight at me "but I am not risking hurting you"

"I know you would never hurt me con" I said, still deciding on Connor's pet name. With that I made my way upstairs and from the sign on a door saying "Go patriots!" I assumed that was Connors room and made my way over. I was surprised to say the least when I was practically tackled from the back onto Connors bed. He turned me over looked me in the eyes.

"Howd I get so lucky?" He asked

"I don't know, you must have been really good in a previous life" I teased and he slightly chucked whilst leaning down to peck me on the lips. He took of his shirt and then mine.

"Now where did we get up to?" he asked whilst he made his way to my pants button.

"No." I said with authority, Connor looked up with his cute little puppy dog eyes, he looked really disappointed, but then I continued. "I want to go first" and I flipped him over so he was laying down.

Without hesitation I unbuttoned him and pulled down his pants to reveal a pair of tight boxers that barely hid Connors manhood.

"Whoa" I said looking straight at his crotch

"Your sure you want to go first?" Connor asked sincerely

And with that I ripped off his last item of clothing off of him. Like a spring, Connors manhood shot up almost hitting me. I'd never seen another... Dick before. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks once again.

"Hey don't be nervous! This will be amazing! This isn't just some hook up Jude, I love you" Connor reaffirmed and I took him in my hand.

CONNORS POV

Judes hands closed around me and I felt a warm pulse travel through my body. I felt a smile play on my lips and I closed my eyes anticipating what's to come. Shockingly, jude's lips closed around it and I felt his tongue wrap around me. My body arched it pleasure like before but it was more immense this time, more focused on a certain part of me. I felt And heard jude gag and I pulled him up.

"We don't have to do this Jude, I'll still love you, no matter what." I say reassuringly.

"Are you kidding! I love this!" He said as he plunged back and a small groan slipped out. I couldn't help it, I'd never experienced something like this, it was the best thing that had ever happened to me! Jude used his hands to latch onto mine and our fingers intertwined, Jude pulled his way up and began to kiss me, our hands still together.

I broke the kiss, "it's my turn" I say, looking forward to the new... Experience.

Jude simply nodded and turned to lay on his back. I quickly tore of his pants and then noticed the outline of his member. Being the tease that I am, I played around a little bit before revealing Jude. I used my tongue to circle his tip, precum already oozing onto his underwear. Jude seemed out of breathe and super excited

"Plea... Please Connor" Jude said in between breaths of pleasure.

I slowly pulled his pants down his legs and he was already rock hard. The thought that I had done that just turned me on even more and I couldn't resist it any longer. Without hesitation I quickly went to work on his member, I saw out of the corners of my eyes Jude clench his hands in euphoria, he lifted his groin area forcing me to go deeper and I obliged. I almost got Jude entirely into my mouth when he pulled me up so his mouth was at my ear.

"I want to do it" at first I wasn't sure what he was talking about but then he pulled out the small, square red package from earlier and my eyes widened.

"Jude... Are you sure? I really don't want to-" but he cut me off by planting a single short kiss on my lips which was followed by him turning around on all fours.

"Jude, that's not how I want this to happen! I want to see your face, I want to see your reaction when we become one... And I want you to see mine. You mean the world to me Jude, like I said this isn't just some hook up. This is our first time... Making love." I say, slightly slopping but it needed to be said.

"Come here" I said and took the condom out the wrapper and slid it on me. I led Jude down so he was on his back, facing towards me. He lifted his legs slightly in the air and I guided myself to his hole. I was right on the brink of entering, but I teased Jude again by just rubbing against it, letting him get used to the new sensation.

"I'm ready" he simply say and I don't waste a moment. I begin to push the tip in and Jude looks extremely uncomfortable so I pull out.

"Jude if it hurts maybe shouldn't, maybe we should wait?" I say afraid to hurt him in any way.

"What did I say Connor, I know you would never hurt me. Now get back here!" He demanded and pulled me by the hips so I was back in position. I began to push in again and saw Jude adjust to me and slowly I pushed in more and more until I was fully in. Again Jude clenched his hands in a mix of pain and pleasure and he told me to start. I started slow, a constant rhythm to help Jude. In and out, in and out, in and out. Jude quickly got used to it and told me to go faster so I did. With each thrust Jude would let out the sexiest moan I have ever heard. It was like he was trying to hold it in but he literally couldn't. I couldn't help but get faster and faster and I was so close. I felt like I was about to erupt but I kept going, knowing what was coming (no pun intended ?)

"Con... Con... Connor" Jude groaned which made me even closer. "Im so close" he finished and with that he released all on to his torso and within ten seconds of thrusts I also came, but I was still inside of him. I pulled out, threw the used condom in the bin and led next to Jude.

"That was... Wow" I said unable to describe what Jude happened. Jude was just about to respond when the door burst open and my dad entered the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Adam said completely horrified.

"CONNOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS FAGGOT?" He asked, insulting me and my boyfriend.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" he screamed at Jude and Jude wrapped a towel round his waste and left the room. Then my dad came over to me.

A/N Hey guys! So after this chapter it's gonna get really good! I've got a plan and it involves a lot more Jonnor so I'm hoping that's good news ? love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

JUDES POV

I couldn't have left faster then I did. After Connors dad shouted at me like that I was so disorientated that I just didn't know what to do. I simply gathered my clothes and wrapped a towel round myself. That was it. This reminded me of the time Lena spoke to me.

"I get mad. I get mad at the people who want to hurt us but I also get mad with myself too, for not standing up to them"

I wanted to go back, I wanted to go up to Adam, but I didn't want to scream or shout. I wanted to explain to him. I wanted to explain how Connor is no different to the boy he was before. I wanted to explain to him how him using such a derogatory term hurt not only me, not just his son but the whole LGBTQ community. I wanted to explain to him how his homophobic views are only going to drive his son away. I simply wanted to explain to him that I lived his son, and that he loved me too. Because that was all that mattered.

But I couldn't. I couldn't risk him hurting Connor even more. So I got dressed in my clothes and left, I opened the door and I left. I walked home on my own, feeling empty. I could feel the tears well in my eyes and before I could wipe them away they were already half way down my cheek. As I approached my doorway, I attempted to hide my tears, and just as I was about to knock on the door, I broke. I broke down. Completely and simply broke. It was like someone had dismantled me and taken away my favourite part of myself. I turned my back on the door and melted against it, my soft tears turning into a sob. I didn't even hear the door begin to open because the next thing I knew Stef was standing above me. She quickly bent down to my level.

"Jude, honey! What's wrong?"

In between my sobs I replied "Connor's... Dad... Found us... Called me a ... Faggot"

Stef attempted to calm me down but I couldn't. I'd just left my boyfriend alone with his homophobic father, Adam had a history of hitting Connor, who knew what he would do. As soon as Lena came home Stef told her what had happened, I over heard her tell Lena to take care of me and she darted over. Stef headed inside and out something in her pocket, then she got in her car and started the engine, she pulled off a zoomed towards Connors house.

I hoped Connor was okay.

CONNORS POV

I heard the door close after Jude and I was left alone with my dad. God I despised him, he attacked jude and made him leave and I was beyond angry.

"Connor, what the HELL do you think your doing with that faggot?!" He asked

"Should I tell you what I'm doing, he's my boyfriend. Okay? Jude is my boyfriend."

"I did not raise some gay kid."he accused.

"So what am I dad? I stranger? Because I've never felt anything for anyone the way I feel for Jude. He makes me feel special, like I'm the only one who matters. You never really understand that did you? I bet that was one of the MANY reasons mum left you!" I didn't mean that last part, my dad had been through so much with my mum but it just slipped out and I couldn't take it back.

"What did you just say to me" he said quietly but reinforced by anger. He approached me slowly?

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean that, but Jude honestly makes me so happy, and parents should be happy for their children when they're happy!" I said slightly retreating to the wall.

"You do not talk to me like that Connor. EVER! You know that. Your mother and I loved each other so much but sometimes things just don't work out. Like you and Jude, this isn't you Connor. This is who Jude made you to be, this is who Jude wants you to be but it isn't you! You're not gay!" He was now extremely close to me but I couldn't move any more, he had me cornered but I wasn't giving up, I would never give up on Jude.

"The last time I checked, Jude didn't make me into anything I didn't want to be. You're the one who forced me into the closet, you're the once that made me feel like I wasn't normal, you're the one attacked my best friend and my boyfriend and I HATE you because of that." I put emphasise on the word hate. I thought I heard the door open but dismissed it when I feel a crashing wave of pain on my right eye. My dad just punched me, square in The eye. I feel to the floor and protected my eye from further damage.

Adam loomed over me and threatened to punch again but the door burst open and Stef immediately came over and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket. She wrapped them around my dads wrists and I felt my eye start to swell shut. Stef pulled out her phone and called Lena.

"Hi love, listen I've got to take Adam to the station and Connor will be needing a place to stay for a few days minimum. Please can you make sure he has Space in Judes room to sleep?"

After a quick pause she continued.

"Thanks love, Can you come pick him up from his house as well?"

I'm not sure what Lena replied but Stef only said okay in return.

"Connor, sweetie Lena is going to come pick you up, do you want me to wait with you?" But I couldn't look at Adam any longer, I just wanted him to leave. I shake my hide sideways and Stef nods and leaves. I'm left alone, just hoping and praying Jude is coming with Lena as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I just thought I would let you know the next part will be the last part :( I have sooo much work to do with college that I don't have time to write this anymore ? the last update will come up next Wednesday because I'm in Scotland this weekend! love you all and I hope you've enjoyed my story! ~ Owen w


	12. Chapter 12

I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH COLLEGE WORK SO UPDATES MAY BECOME A BIT MORE IRREGULAR BECAUSE I WILL JUST WRITE A CHAPTER WHEN I CAN BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS STAY AWESOME ~ Owen

JUDES POV

Lena told me something had happened with Connor and his dad and that she needed to leave immediately to come pick him up.

"He's probably going to need his best friend Jude" I nod, grab my jacket and head out the door followed by Lena.

As soon as I get in the car I start to fidget with whatever I can get my hands on. Last night had been perfect, it was the first time me and Connor had ever had sex and I couldn't have asked for it to be any better. I love Connor and I can't... No I won't live without him. I can feel my anger raise, my checks grew red and my hands clenched up. I felt Lena place a hand on my shoulder.

"Jude it's going to be okay... We won't let anything happen to Connor. Ever." She starts the car and we arrive at Connors house. Before the car has even stopped I opened the door and ran up to the door. It was left unlocked and I went straight to looking for my boyfriend.

"Connor?" I shout, I hear a weak response.

"Jude?" It was followed by soft sobs but just enough so I could hear. Tears started to form in my own eyes and I continued the search. Finally I looked in his dad's room and found Connor on the floor. He was a total mess, his hair was all about the place and he was crying uncontrollably. He had something held to his heart as if he were cuddling it. He rocked back and forth trying to consoled himself. I rushed over to him and sat right beside him and brought him into a harsh embrace. I stroked my hands through his head and repeated:

"It's all going to be okay Connor" mixed in with the occasional "I love you"

He slowly brought the item he held away from his chest, enough for me to see it was a picture of him and his dad when Connor was young. Connor was in his Padres kit, obviously at one of their games. His dad had Connor on his shoulders and was carrying him proudly. It looked like it carried a lot of memories. Suddenly Connor threw the photo across the room smashing it as it hit the wall. Then he returned my hug and cried onto my shoulder. Then I remember something that Connor said to me once, I thought it might help lighten the mood.

"You know a shoulder to cry on is meant to be metaphorical" I feel him chuckle lightly between sobs. He brings his head up and simply says...

CONNORS POV

"I love you" love didn't even begin to describe what I felt to Jude. I cared for him more than that but no words could ever pin it down. He always knew just what to say and when to say it. He lifts my head with his hand by my chin.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" He says whilst wiping away my tears. I nod in response. Then he takes my hand and leads me outside. Lena is sat in the drivers seat of the door and me and Jude take the back seats sitting as close to each other as possible without Jude sitting on my lap. Not that would have complained...

"Are you okay Connor?"

"All I want to do right now was go home, put on my pyjamas and..." Wait. Did I just call their home my home? I couldn't blame myself. With all the support and love I received from the Adams foster family it's hard not to consider them as part of my family. But I still hid my head in embarrassment but Jude countered.

"Hey don't look so sad! Our home IS your home." I saw Lena smile sweetly at Judes words.

"He's right Connor... It's just much your home as it is Judes. You will always be welcome here!"

I couldn't help but smile at their words. They made me feel so... So... Accepted. And that wasn't something I was used to. But soon my smile began to shake and I could feel tears in my eyes start to surface. I turned so Jude couldn't see but a single tear rolled down my cheek. But not of anger or sadness but pure happiness.

The car stopped and we went inside. Me and Jude went straight upstairs and Jude locked himself in the bathroom as quickly as he could.

"Jude? What are you doing?"I ask intrigued

"Slipping into something a little bit more comfortable" he teased.

When he opened the door I had never seen something so sexy in my life. He leaned on the door frame in a jokey fashion but he had never looked so appealing in this entire relationship. Jude wore a set of clean, washed, long and matching pyjamas. My mouth dropped.

"I still have a pair of yours if you would care to get changed" he winked. I quickly got changed and found Jude already in his bed. He had his back turned on me so I slipped in behind him and snaked my hand over his waist and onto his stomach. He entwined out hands and we feel asleep warm and in love.


End file.
